Bad Timing
by twilightaholic93
Summary: MiSa fanfic. Sara goes to see Michael. And ends up in a lockdown. What happens when the other cons find them?
1. Sucked In

Michael walked to the edge of the gate. Lincoln waited outside this time. He put his fingers to the gate. "Hey Mike"  
Michael walked toward him. A new bruise under his eye.

He had his hands in his pockets. Lincoln eyed him, if he didnt get his brother out, he was going to be a different person once he did get out of SONA. Well if he did. "Hey Lincoln, i know we talked a week ago, but..." he looked down, breathing in "...did you find her? Sara?"

Lincoln sighed. "Michael..." She came from around the corner. Her arms around her. She looked like she was trying to hold herself together. She ran to the fence, putting her fingers throught it. She leaned her forhead against it so he could touch her face.

"Sara? Sara, are you okay?" Michael ran his fingers over what he could touch her face.

"Michael, are you okay? Im fine Michael! Were going to get you out of there, i promise, michael..."

The officer came to the gate. "Miss, miss, you both need to leave now..." He turned to Lincoln. "Other inmates are coming,  
and your time is up. Its time for the con-rounds. This might be your last goodbye" he smiled then walked away.

Lincoln walked toward the fence. "We'll get you out Linc, i promise, its not your time. I love you man!"

Sara held onto the fence. A guard came a pulled Michael away. Sara started to scream. She held on to the fence as tight as she could. Lincoln put her arm around her waist pulling her away. "MICHAEL? MICHAEL, WHAT DOES HE MEAN? CON-ROUNDS?  
WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? I LOVE YOU!!!!!" she elbowed Lincolng and he let go running back to the fence.

"Sara, i love you!" she couldnt hear it but he knew she knew he said it. He was pulled away. Back into the dark, back into hell.

She was bending over. Her hands on her knees. SHe had her hand cupped over her mouth. Lincoln put his hand on her back.  
Helping her stand as he led her away. He took both her hands when they climbed in the car. "Sara, listen to me, we need to stay strong and together to get him out, i know a way, we can gt him transfered, but after that it will take time"  
She nodded her head.

She sat in silence looking out the window. He hair blowing lightley from the breeze coming in the part of the car window that was open. She was sitting in a parking lot, waiting for Lincoln to come out of the bank of Panama. Her eyes were filled with tears. She couldnt help but think of what would happen to Michael. She needed a way to get in there, but there was no way they would let her in, but she had to find a way. She looked to Lincoln in the bank, she didnt know if he could see her, but now was time to make her move. She grabbed her purse, she never told Lincoln she had 500cash in her walet. She grabbed the extra phone Lincoln got for her, and slid out of the car.

Lincoln made his way back. Looking down at his feet. He couldnt help but think of his brother. "Sara i think- Sara?" he left the door open. "SARA? DAMN IT SARA"

She had taken a taxi back to the Prison. They pulled up infront of the entrance gate. She paid of the taxi guy, then walked to the officer behind the gate. "So back again."

She looked up at him. Then took out her wallet. Showing him the money. "Let me in the gate to see him. Just him. 2 hours!  
500 dollars, in cash!" He smiled at her. Then let her.

"Ill go see if hes call and see if hes still alive!" he turned to his communicator. She held on to her purse as he called it in. "Any sign on Scofeild? out"

"Yes sir, we've got scofeild"

"Bring him to the front gate please!"

"yes sir , out"

He held out his hand. "Money please?" she smiled at him and handed it over.

"Thankyou" he held the gate open for her as the guard came to get her, she walked through to the main entrance. It was borded up, and it was the only place that had to guards. They took her to the room next to the entrance. She through her purse to the side and sat on the floor in the corner. "He'll be in as soon as he can"

She smiled then waited. She sat with her head in her hands. When the door finally opened and he stepped in. It felt like forever sense she last saw him. She ran to him putting her arms around him, he pulled her tight against his chest. "Sara"  
He kissed her forhead. Tears were in her eyes, and he was wiping them away from dripping.

"Michael..." she stared in his eyes. SHe could see hurt, but as he stared back he could see scared. She watched as he searched her face. Then he put one hand to her cheek, and one around her waist pulling her in. He pressed his lips against hers. They were cold against hers, dark, but they way he kissed her made up for that. When they finished. He went and pulled her to where she was sitting on the floor. He pulled her down to his lap and held her against his chest.

"Sara, how'd they let you in?" she sighed.

"I paid them, i ran from Lincoln while he was in the bank. I had to see you, im sorry."

"Sara..." he rubbed his thumb against her cheek, holding her close. "Its fine really, but Lincoln wont be to happy."

She sighed even bigger. "I know, but he wouldnt understand, he just he doesnt get it"

"I know Sara. I really do!" They sat in silence as he rocked her back and fourth. But the silence was gone in seconds,  
to ringing alarms. A guard shut the door. Sara got up and he went to the door. Banging against it. "Hey? HEY? WHATS GOING ON?"

"LOCKDOWN!" was all he could hear back. He looked back to Sara, taking her hands and grabbing her purse, taking her away from the door.

"Hold this Sara!"

"Michael? Whats going on?"

"Lockdown Sara, we need to stay here!"

"Michael..." her voice was shaky, and he new she was about to cry.

"Sara dont it will be okay, i promise!"

Banging came from the door. And it opened. Other cons came in, Michael backed infront of Sara blocking her from there view. She held onto the back of his shirt.

"Hey Scofeild, whos your pretty lady?"

Continue? Sorry for any mistakes! 


	2. Get Out

Lincoln ran toward the gate entrance. The guard was standing outside of it. "Whats going on?"

The guard looked toward the Prison. "Lockdown, the guards inside are dead."

"Damn it!" Lincoln kicked the fence. He ran toward the part where he could see in the yard. "SARA? MICHAEL? SARA? MICHAEL?"

The men waalked toward Michael. "So Sara is it?" he nodded toward his men. "Take him!" THey grabbed Michael holding him down as he struggled to get back to sara. She crouched in the corner her purse in her hand. "So? HOw bout you come with me and-"

"Get away from me!" He bent down. She could smell the stench on his breath. He cupped his hand around her neck bringing her to the level of his eyes.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Michael couldnt get anywhere. The men had him in to big of a grasp. Sara was turning colours now.

"YOU GONNA BACK TALK ME. JUST LIKE HIM? THATS IT." he let go of her throughing her to another guy. "LOCK THEM UP" he turned to Michael. "TONIGHT, YOUR GOING TO FIGHT. AND SHES GOING TO WATCH YOU DIE!" Sara froze, and Michael watched her turn in to shock. "TAKE THEM AWAY!" The men hauled them out of the room. Luckily no other inmates had made it to the hallway.  
No one else needed to know there was a woman in here. They shoved Michael in first. Catching himself as he fell to the floor.  
He turned around just in time to catch Sara. Her purse falling to her side. "See ya Scofeild!" he turned and walked away.

Sara sat up. Michael sat on the floor beside her. She got up slowly. Letting her purse fall. She went and grasped the wall.  
She bent over her hand on her knee. She tried to hold herself together, but it was hard when you were literaly in hell.  
Michael watched her break down. He took her hand bringing her to the crappy bed. He sat down and she sat next to him. He pulled her into his chest. "Sara...im sorry!"

She grabbed his shirt pulling him closer. "its not...your ...fault"

She leaned her face into his shirt. Tears falling on his dirty sweater. He held her close watching the gate.

"Bruce, you gotta get down here NOW! There gonna die in there!" Lincoln had one hand held onto the fence. He could see the yard, but couldnt see Michael or Sara.

"Fine Lincoln, SONA you said. Im on the next flight to Panama. I should be there in less than 6 hours."

"HURRY!" Lincoln hung up the phone. Slaming his hands against the fence. "MICHAEL? SARA?" No one could hear him. And nobody cared.

Michael was now sitting on the floor. Sara limp in his arms. She had a strong grip on his sweater for some one who was asleep.  
He looked up to see Bellick, and Mahone standing at the gate. They bothed looked to Sara and then met Michaels angry eyes.  
"How she doin?"

"What do you care?"

Bellick just laughed and then walked away shouting back "I dont!" Mahone stood there still. Looking at Sara. He could only image what Michael wasgoing through, what sara was going through as well. Especially if it was him in the situation with...pam.

"Michael..." he said it quietly. Then looked both ways. He motioned for him to come to the gate. Michael stood placing Sara on the bed. "Word is around here...you fighting to the deaths. And word is...i know a way out! Its through the front, but its going to be tricky-"

Michael shook his head. "What if something happens, what about Sara?"

Mahone leaned in closer. "If you lose that fight, she has to stay with the head boss, if you win, you both die! Either way,  
something bad happens! This is our only option Scofeild. And im willing to help, as long as you GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Michael looked back to Sara. He walked over to her. He stroked her hair and kisser her head. He whispered only for her to here "We'll be out soon enough!" He turned back to Mahone. "Im in! What do we do? And when is this going down!"

"Today!"

Mahone had gone into the cell. The two sat on the floor. Mahone in front of Michael, he sat at Saras side. His head to her back. They had leaned in close. Mahone drew the hallway in rough copy wiht the shank he had. Michael looekd over it. Then thought a plan. "The boss sends two of his men to change every hour. I've been watching them walk past. They change at the end of this hall. Away from the main entrance. But we be too sure. SOme one is going to have to distract them, we need someone in there way when they go to switch. If we can get someone on our side with a bargain for life, we can get out without them seeing us! Its risky, but its all we've got!"

Mahone listened. Slowly he nodded his head. "That means, i have work to do! Ill be back in one hour to give you the news,  
the next hour is when this is going to happen. That means it will be 6 hours ahead of the fight. We'll be out in time"  
The two stood, and shook. Then mahone left making sure noone was watching.

Michael sat at Saras feet. Watching her breath. He saw the scratches, of what those men had done to her. Lincoln never told him what happened, she never was appose to talking about it. ANd he wasnt going to force. He just needed to get her out. He inched closer to her, he sat by her side and stroked her cheek. He watched as her eyes fluttered. She flipped over facing him, but still lieing down. They chatter in whisperes. "Im so sorry, Sara for everything i have put through, but tonight, were getting out of here. ANd Mahone is on our side."

She brought her hand to his face. Then put hers atop of his on her cheek. She smiled. "Its okay Michael, things happen. This thing... its not particularly what i want. But stuff happens. Hell happens. ANd there is no way to fight it, but i believe you when you say were going to get out of here. I promise you, i will never you, as long as you dont hurt yourself for what fate has given us. I love what we have, but just dont..."

He smiled. Putting a hand on her side. She sat up and hugged him. "Sara, i promise, it wont always be like this. IT will be better. I love you"

She pulled back looking at him. The intensity of his eyes burned. "Scofeild, you really need to come up with a better line"  
they both laughed, "but i love you to"

Lincoln paced the dirty ground. Making dust around him. His fingers running along the fence. His fustration over taking him.  
He walekd to the guard. "CANT YOU DO ANYTHING?"

"Sir, i dont know who you are, but you need to come down. We've shut off all the water ruits, but there always a step ahead of us. Nothing will happen, ive talk to your brother. He doesnt seem like the one to get himself into trouble. Everything will be just fine."

He sighed. "How long do you think this will last? This whole riot thing?"

THe guard looked at him. Then looked at his watch. "3 days i'd say, they have supplies, dont know how they get them, but they have them. And they use them. Plus its the only real time, they have fun with the fighting. The murders!" they both shuddered!

SOrry for any mistakes. 


	3. Escaped, And Captured

Bruce pulled up in the black SUV. Lincoln met him at the door. They walked back toward the guard at the gate. "He think it should last atleast 3 days. I have a feeling, Michael is probably in the fight tonight!"

"So, we have to get them both out of there. ASAP!"

The guard laughed at the two. "Theres nothing you can do. Both of you. Theres nothing anyone of us can do! Trust me!"

Sara sat on the floor looking through her purse. Michael sat by the gate and watched her. She looked tired, but he understood why she couldnt sleep. He heard footsteps walk back toward him.  
He turned and it was Mahone, he let him come in and Sara watched him slowly.

"So? Did you get someone?" Michael put his hands on his hips. Sara stood up and through her purse on the bed.

"Whats going on Michael?" She looked at him. She put her hand on his elbow. Squeezing it.

He turned to Sara. And then back to Mahone. "Were getting all of us out of here. Tonight.  
Trust us. We know what were doing, but its has to be done, its dangerous, but..."

"Dont! I trust you. Both of you!" she smiled. Then sat on the bed.

"Mahone, whats the plan?"

"Okay so were leaving at 4:00, i've got two people on distaraction. Were going to make a run for it. Here..." he pulled out a couple of shanks from his jacket pocket. "Just incase!" He handed Michael one. He ran it through his hand then slid it into his back pocket. Then he turned and handed it to Sara. She didnt put her hand out at first, but slwoly, and with a shaky hand she took it from him. "We'll be out just in time before the fight! Im sure!"

Mahone nodded then left the cell. Michael went and sat down by Sara.

Bruce was on speaker phone so him and Lincoln could both here the other man on the end of the phone. "yes sir, but we need you to get them both out of there!"

The man on the other end of the phone sounded uninterested. "Hes a killer, and she aided and abeded, she might have gotten off free, but im not on her side. I cant help!" the man hung up the phone. Lincoln looked at Bruce. Then turned around pacing.

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL?" he turned back to Bruce. "WE HAVE GOT TO GET IN THERE. I NEED TO GET THEM OUT.!"

Bruce leaned up against the fence. "Im thinking. Im thinking!"

It was 2:00. The boss had come and gotten Sara and Michael. They were now sitting in his personnal room. It actually used to be the guards room. Until a huge riot happened, and the guards left the prison entirely. Sara sat in a chair, Michael sat next to her. There hands tapped behind there backs. It was soon to come around 4:00 and they needed to be in there cell.

"So, Scofeild, cant wait for the fight tonight. We thought the least i could do was introduce you to your partner." he pointed to the door. A big bulky man entered. The top of his head was shaven and it had a devil tattoo on it. He cracked his knuckles and chuckled at Michael.  
Sara close her eyes with concern. "Oh, and Sara, dont feel bad, you get to watch from the side lines!"

She opened her eyes. Michael looked up at the same time. He laughed. "Take them back to there cell.  
We'll be back to get you later Scofeild." he turned to Sara. The two men had Michael out the door already. He grabbed Saras hair before she left. He ran his lips along her neck and she shivered.  
"Dont be frightened beauty!" he let her go and pushed her out the door.

Four O'clock came around slowly. Mahone had entered the cell 20 minutes early. Sara had her knife in her pocket. She helled her hand over it. There voices in whisper. "Ready?" Michael stood infront of Sara. She had her hand on his back. Mahone stood behind her. "As soon as you hear arguing...GO!"

The men were loud enough for anyone to hear. Michael grabbed Saras hand as he pulled her along toward the front gate. Mahone close behind. his knife withdrawn. He looekd back a couple times. They were just at the gate when Mahone tripped and dropped his knife. it made a clank on the ground. "HEY! WHERE YOU GOING?"

Michael and Sara looked back. mahone was close behind them. "RUN! RUN!" the three of them ran for the gate.  
The others chasing behind them. Michael could see lincoln.

"LINCOLN? LINCOLN? OPEN THE GATE!"

Lincoln and Bruced turned around. Running toward the officer. Lincoln grabbed his keys. Going through the first gate to the second. He unlocked. "COME ON! COME ON!" Sara ran through first, Michael right behind her and Mahone in third. Lincoln slammed the gate shut. The ran out behind the others locking the second one.

"HEY SCOFEILD! WERE GONNA GET YOU MAN. AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND TOO! AND DONT WORRY MAHONE... YOUR NOT FAR BEHIND!"

Lincoln hugged Michael. Then hugged Sara. here apologies were enormous. He was just glad to have them both back.  
Bruce shook Michael and Mahones hand then hugged Sara. A new black SUV car pulled up. ANd they watched two men in suits get out of the car. Guns drawn and badges held out. "Michael Scofeild, Alexander Mahone, your both underarrest. Put your hands up and get in the car! Sara Tancredi, Lincoln Burrows, were transporting you with them. Get it, before physical violence is inforced!"

Lincoln went first, followed by Mahone, Michael held Saras hand as they got in the back of the SUV. The suits got in the front first. They pulled off. Leaving Bruce at the gate. Michael held sara close. She shivered with worry. The man in shotgun turned around. He pulled out a different badge. "Lincoln Burrows, thanks for calling. Sorry about that,  
its was the only way to get you away!"

Michael looked at Lincoln. Then back to the men. "Who are you?"

He held out his badge. "Im working with Jane and Bruce. We were sent here to pcik you up and bring her back to her house.  
We've got a long flight ahead of us when we get to the airport!"

Sorry cant right longer. Sorry for mistakes! 


	4. Self Evolved

Sara sat by the window seat. Michael was in the middle. And Lincoln was on the aisle. Mahone and the two men sat two rows up. No one had noticed that Michael was on the plane. There were in the air, and had about 2 hours left. Sara was asleep leaning up against the window. Michael sat talking to his brother.

"So you really think this isnt a set up? I mean come on bro, whats gonna happen? you could get sent back to fox river!"

Michael sighed. "I dont think its a set up. Trust me. Atleast you'll be able to see LJ again"

"Yeah. Its been so long. I dont know how hes gonna react, but i think after we get you figured out, we should stay quiet for a bit. I dont know, rent an 3 bedroom apartment. Just us guys!"

"4 bedroom. And sara..." he turned to her. He put his fingers to her cheek gently. She moved in her chair bringing her face to his shoulder. He kissed her head. "Shes now apart of the family."

They arrived just outside of Chicago. When they came out of the plane, they went straight to an SUV. The two men sat in the front. Mahone and Lincoln sat in the middle. And Sara and Michael took the back seat. They drove out to a busy street and pulled off infront of a fair size house. It was relativly big, but looked small with the surronding houses. It looked like a normal house, not one to hide people in. They got out of the car. The two men took lead and the rest followed behind. Jane came to the door.

"Thanks guys" she shook there hands then opened the door and allowed the four in as the men pulled away in the car. She shook there hands as they came in. "Michael, Sara hey Lincoln" she hugged him. "LJ isnt home from school yet. He should be soon. Would you guys like something to eat?"

Sara smiled and followed Jane into the kitchen. Lincoln, Mahone and Michael followed slowly behind. "Jane? Shower"  
"Ofcourse. First door to the left. Last door to the right. You both can find towels in the hall closet." MIchael and Lincoln headed up the stairs. "Theres one in the basement, there should be towels down there already.  
"Sara sat in the kitchen drinking coffee with Jane. They just talked about everything that has happened. "Its great to finally meet you."

"Same here Jane. I've heard alot about you. So you really worked with their father? I never met him but i hear he was a good man."

Jane smiled. Sara watched her. "Yeah he was. He was a great father figure, to us i mean. I know he was never totally there for the boys, but he was just trying to keep them safe. Its all any father can do. Im sure your father did it for you?"

Sara shook her head. SHe closed her eyes. "My father was a man who didnt care. He might have been there, but for all the wrong reasons..." she looked back to Jane. "Atleast they had a father that cared!"

Jane looked away. Sara was in pain. And no one was there to comfort her. Had michael not noticed. She would have a talk with him later. Im sure Sara and Michael would talk seeing as they were gonna share the same room. Sara smiled. "Im gonna bring my stuff upstairs! Which bedroom?"

"Oh, its the one were Michael is staying in, or showering i mean. You dont mind do you?"

Sara smiled and grabbed her purse, she stood up. "Its fine, really."

Sara climbed the stairs with her bag. SHe past Lincolns room and she coud still hear the shower running. She opened the door to her and Michaels bedroom. He was still in the shower. She dropped her purse on the bed. She walked to the window and pushed the curtains aside. Jane had been nice enough to give them the better view.

She hadnt noticed the shower shut off. Michael opened the door. He stood there in his jeans drying his torso off. He stopped and she turned around, she blushed looking down. "Sorry, i didnt mean to..."

"Its fine Sara. Its not your fault. Um...ill go put a shirt on!"

She looked up under her lashes. She smiled. "Ill leave. Ill meet you in the kitchen." SHe walked past him hoping he didnt notice her eye his chest.

When she walked into the kichen. Mahone, and Lincoln had joined Jane. They were sitting around the table with coffee in there hands. They watched as Sara sat down. She knew they could see whatever blush was left. "So, is LJ back yet? I cant wait to meet him!"

Lincoln smiled and put his coffee down. "Actually he should be back soon."

Jane smiled. "I have to go out to night. LJ doesnt know your coming, so, once he sees you i'll have him come with me and choose out some food and movies for you guys later. I dont know what you want, but tell LJ." she stood up. And went to the counter. She took out four phones and sat them on the table. "You each will have a phone. You only answer this phone. Only i know the numbers and only i can call. Dont answer the house phone, LJ will!"

Everyone faced the door. They heard LJ come in. Everyone stood. "Jane im home!"

"LJ im in the kitchen!" He walked in throwing his bookbag to the side and then faced them.

"DAD!" he ran and hugged him.

"Hey buddy!" he hugged him.

LJ pulled back. He looked at Mahone and just nodded. Then he turned to sara, she put out her hand. "Im Sara. Nice to finally meet you!" LJ smiled and just bypast her hand and hugged her. She smiled even brighter. Michael came into the room. Finally completely dressed.

"Hey Uncle Mike!"

"Hey LJ!"

JAne grabbed her purse and keys. "Michael theres a cell phone for you on the table. Answer ONLY that phone. LJ were gonna go pick out movies and some food for you guys tonight, i have a meeting to get to! For now the rest of you stay in, i dont know take a nap or something. You all look dead tired."

Mahone, Michael and Lincoln sat in the living room. Sara had gone upstairs. They had flicked the tv on and turned to the news.  
"Michael i never really thanked you for getting me out of there!"

"Alex, ill never forgive myself. You might not be as bad as T-Bag but the fact that i let out another murdered on to the streets is something that i will never forgive myself for. Just promise me you'll get some help in the future. And maybe you should call Pam"

Mahone smiled and grabbed the phone off the table. He left the room leaving only the brothers. Lincoln turned to face Michael.  
"Why cant we just turn him back in Mike?"

"I jsut cant. I owe him that much. The escape was his idea, but i dont know. I guess he would get what he deserves." He stood up, im gonna go check on Sara. Ill be down later.

Mahone shut the door behind him. He went and sat on the edge of the bed. He slowly dialed in Pam's number. He brought the phone to his ear, its started to ring. She picked yp the other end.

"Hello?"

"Pam, its me."

"Alex?"

"Pam. Forget everything i've said. I need to tell the truth. When icalled you- when i called you. I was arrested in Panama. Michael Scofeild, the man i've been chasing helped me out. Im staying somewhere safe, but after everything is over. I want this. I want you, and Cameron. I want to be a normal family. Us, having normal jobs. The average human-"

"Alex, i dont know if thats a good idea. What if something happens again? Im tired of you dissapointing me all the time.  
You have to know things might not work out."

"Pam, i understand completely i just-" he sighed. "I got to go!"

"Alex wait-" he shut the phone. And put his head in his hands. "What have i done, thats it." he stood up. Wlaking up the steps. He went into the living room. "Lincoln, i want to thank you. And your brother, and Sara, But im hurting my family. The ones i love. Im like an achor dragging them down. Im turning myself in!"

"What?" Lincoln followed Mahone to the door. "You cant, you could get all of us caught!"

Mahone turned around. HE through Lincoln the phone. "i've got to." he slammed the door behind him. And started walking down the street. 


	5. 1, 2, 3NOW!

Mahone walked down the street slowly. A police squad car was driving up the street he flagged them down. "Yes sir, how may we help you?"

Mahone stuck up his hands. "I am Alexander Mahone. And i am wanted for multiple murders." the two police officers looked at eachother. The first one stepped out of the car. He handcuffed mahone. The other one radioed into the station. Mahone got in the back seat and sighed. His life as he new it was over.

Michael sat at the chair at the end of the bed. He watched Sara curled up sleeping on the bed. She shivered, he got up and took the blanket covering her. He looked down at her and touched her cheek. Her eyes fluttered. They opened to half-way point. Just enough so she could see his face. "hi."

"Hi Sara. i didnt mean to wake you. ill go." he smiled and headed for the door. SHe sat up.

"michael wait, come here" she motioned for him to come sit next to her. He walked over she brushed her hair from her face.  
The blanket still covered her legs. "Michael, i never really said thankyou before. ABout everything. If i hadnt met you, i'd still be a junkie working in a prison. And i dont know, i never really know what could happen if you hadnt saved me that day during thr riot. So thankyou Michael. Honestly."

"Sara, if you hadnt met me, you wouldnt have almost..." he couldnt speak the words. He squeezed his eyes shut. "You would have never almost nearly died. And thats my fault. Alot of things are my fault. And i go through everyday knowing people died out there because i let out T-Bag to save my brother. I just want to know if it was worth it? This?" he turned away from her. She rested her forhead on his back. She spoke in whispers.

"Michael, everything was worth it. I mean that. And everyone thinks that. And your a hero. Even if you dont think that,  
i do. And your brother, and LJ. They love you. Your there family. They support everything and all your decisions. Not all of them might be right, but they support and love you, and...i do to." he turned around and hugged her. He held her close.

"I love you to Sara. I mean that. I dont want to lose you. Ever!"

LJ and Jane had comeback. They had brought home chinese. Lincoln had informed everyone about Mahone. Jane had left. And the four were in the living room watching a movie LJ had rented. Sara sat at Michaels feet leaning against the couch.  
Her head resting on his knee. LJ was lieing infront of the tv. His head resting on his palms. And Lincoln sat next to Michael on the couch. Lj was the only one really watching.

"So, Mahone really turned himself in? Thats suprising, but im glad he did. It saves us somehting do to." Lincoln laughed.

"And to think, i was the one to try and stop him" Sara and Micheal bothed turned to look at Lincoln then went back to there original positions.

Sara could only hear the voices at a distance. She was tired, and she had fallen back asleep with her head on Michaels knees.  
No one had noticed. LJ was still glued to his movie.

"So Jane told me she was going to get a court order. And were going to suprise everyone when we show up to defend yourself.  
Theres no way your going bck to jail."

Michael smiled. "Why? Im sure you can brake me out!"

They both chuckled. "yeah right, remember your the brains im the brute. I dont think id last to long in the whole master plan.  
And the tatoo torso dont to nothing for me"

They laughed again. LJ turned around yawning. "Im going to bed. We'll finish the movies tomorrow." he headed for the door.  
"Uncle Mike, you might want to move Sara before she gets a kink in her neck" he laughed. Lincoln and Michael looked at Sara.

They both laughed. Lincoln turned of the remaing lights as Michael carried Sara upstairs. "night link!"

"night mike!"

Mahone sat in his jail cell. He was in the court house, and he new he was going to get the death penalty. It was the obvious and only choice he was going to get. After everything hes done to people. He paced the room. His hands shook. He hadnt taken any of his drugs sense he had been thrown into SONA. "Alex?"

Mahone turned around. He was suprised. He stayed back. She came into view. "pam? how did you know i was here?"

"i got a call from Lincoln Burrows. He said it was for the best. And then told me where you should be. WHy, why are you here?"

He dropped his gaze to the floor. "Pam, i've done things in my life im not proud of, i deserve to be here. Oscar Shaled,  
i burried him in our back yard. I've killed people because thats what the company, people working in goverment told me to do.  
I never wanted our lives to turn out like this. Never"

Pam looked scared and confused at the same time. "Alex..."

Michael pulled the covers back and sat Sara down. He pryed her fingers from his shirt. He covered her with the blankets.  
He walked to the bathroom pulling of his shirt to get ready for bed. It was sudden. A crash came from downstairs. He turned back to Sara.SHe was still sleeping. He slowly walked out of the bedroom. Lincoln and LJ were alreayd making there way down to his and saras room. There voices in whisperes. "LJ stay with Sara. If you hear someone getting close. Wake her up and hide!"

LJ left them shutting the door quietly. Lincoln and Michael made there way down the stairs as stealth as they could. Shadows came from the kitchen. Voices could be heard, but they werent familiar voices. Michael grabbed the vase from the front door as Lincoln grabbed hidden gun Jane had told him about earlier for emergencies. "Ready Mike?"

"Ready. Lets go"

"1,2,3...NOW!"

... sorry for any msitakes! 


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

ID LIKE TO SAY A BIG THANKS TO SUPPORTERS. I DONT HAVE TIME NOW TO WRITE ANYTHING NEW. ILL PROBABLY BE BUSY ALL WEEK WITH WORK. SO, IF NOT THIS WEEK NEXT WEEK FOR SURE, FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. DEEPLY SORRY TO KEEP YOU HANGING. POST ASAP! 


	7. Awake

Michael was watching Sara from the couch at the end of the bed. Lj had gone back to his room, as did Lincoln. It was just Jane in the kitchen. The light had blown and she couldnt see. It really scared Michael though. Everyone was in bed now except for him. Its was around 1:00am. Sara rolled over. her eyes tired, she sat up. "Michael? Why are you still up?"

"Hey Sara" he stood up and went and sat at the end of the bed. "Havent found time to sleep yet!" she scooted closer to him.  
She pushed him back lightly on the bed. He put his arm around her as she curled up to him. "Sara?"

She was about half-asleep, but still talking. "yeah?"

"Im glad, you came back. In the end, it was all worth it. I really mean that. And getting out of Sona...i love you sara"  
she had already fallen back asleep. Her cool breath on his neck. He watched her sleep then tightened his arm and pulled her in closer.

"Morning Jane" Lincoln was flipping the bacon at the stove. He had his coffee next to him. "Coffee?"

She sat down at the island. "Sure...thanks. So, sorry for waking you guys up yesterday? The damn light-bulb went out again. I need to change it."

He laughed. "ALready done. LJ helped me this morning. Hes already gone off to school."

She smiled. Then grabbed four plates out of the cupboard. She walked to the small nook just off the kitchen. "So, it smells good. Where Michael and Sara?"

She walked back into the kitchen. Lincoln was now dishing out the food. "Asleep still, ill serve you go wake them up!"

She laughed. "Sure"

"Michael? Sara? Breakfast is ready"

"Okay thanks Jane." Michael rubbed his eyes. His arm was still around Sara. She was still asleep and her fingers were curled around his shirt. She had a small smile on her face. He let moved her hand from his shirt and slid out of bed.  
She rolled over, and grabbing the pillow from were he was lieing. "How bout breakfast in bed?" he smirked and then left the room. He walked back down the stairs and went to the nook. "Um...do u have a tray?"

"Uh...yeah over the sink. Why? Special plans."

Michael smiled and grabbed his and saras plate off the table. He went to the kitchen. Got the tray and poured two cups of coffee. Then headed back upstairs. He enetered the room and shut the door slowly. Sara was now facing away from him. He sat the tray down and went to her side. "Sara?"

She turned over yawning. "Morning Michael!"

he smiled and kissed the top of her head. Then brought her the tray. "Breakfast is served!"

sorry cant finish...prison break is about to come on soon, and my friend is on the phone. G2G post ASAP. Sorry for any mistakes! 


End file.
